Mysteries of the Past
by Itachi'seyecandy
Summary: Was Dirty Secrets. Hinata Hyuuga is now a prostitute. Her abusive father and brother drove her to runaway from home since her moher died. Now she lives in mild poverty with the worst job anyone could have ever wanted.Lemon, is HINATA HAREM! Mild rape. R&R
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic. I have a main account this one is mainly for lemon stories :P**

**sorry...**

**not.**

**Anyway, plz review.**

* * *

><p>Hinata POV<p>

I stare at the dim mansion that was once my home. I once had a family here. A mother, a father. Until my mother died. And then my father got a new girlfriend and her son came to live with us. Then she died.

I sighed and slowly walked back to the little coffee shop my best friend worked at.

I haven't been to my old mansion in almost 6 years. After both his wives died, my father, he became... abusive towards me and told my brother to also... abuse me. Which brought me to my current state. A prostitute in the streets, waiting for all the wrong kind of men to have their... pleasure. I enter "Yellow Cherry Blossom" The most well known coffee shop for miles to come. I walked in. Ino noticed me and waved me down to the counter. I sat and smiled weakly at her. Ino went to the coffee maker and made me what she always made me, a mint espresso, I sipped it graciously. Ino smiled at me.

"So, how's work for you?" She asked, she knew what kind of work I did.

I glanced at her over my coffee. "Oh, the usual. Getting a bunch of old fags and getting myself laid." I muttered, turning bright red and hastily took another gulp of coffee. Ino sighed and scratched her head

Normal POV

Hinata finished the cup fairly fast, considering the size of the cup. "How much will that be?" Hinata asked.

Ino winked at her lovely lilac eyed friend with the raven hair. "That'll be on me. Anyway, are you getting paid well?" Ino asked getting serious again. Hinata sighed and turned a beautiful shade of light red.

"Well, I am charging them a bit extra. But the customers don't seem to mind. In fact, they just hand me a large amount of money and leave." Hinata shrugged.

Ino raised her eyebrow. "Are the men rich?" Ino asked, head turning to the kitchen then to the door.

Hinata shrugged. " I guess, a bunch of politicians by the looks of it. And they pay well for me to keep their affairs confidential," Hinata said. "As long as I get the money, I'm happy," Hinata shrugged once again and stood up. "Anyway, I gotta go 'work' now." She teased.

Ino watched her seductive beautiful friend saunter towards the door. Some of her late men customers eyed the raven haired, delicate porcelain-like girl with lust in their eyes. "Hinata?" Ino called

Hinata turned, innocent look on her face, lilac eyes questioning Ino "Yes Ino?"

Ino forced a smile. Changing her mind on what she said "Be careful" She whispered

Hinata heard, and smiled an enchanting smile. "Thank you"

Hnata POV

I walked down the dark alley, where I normally go every night, wearing a tanktop on top of an expensive bra, and a really short shorts on top of a matching panty. I was wearing makeup and I had put up my hair. I sashayed (or tried to) down the alley. Already there was a man I have never seen before with black hair with the back of the hair sticking up like a bird's rear end (guess who!) I slowly, cautiously walked up. I noticed his eyes were red, and he had the jacket with the Uchiha crest on it. I panicked. This guy was filthy rich.

"You're Hinata right?" If I hadn't saw his mouth move, I would have wondered who spoke them. I looked in his eyes to see if he really knew who I was. I saw lust in his eyes. As if he wanted to strip me right there, strip me till I was nude.

I spoke seductively, "You want me to show you a good time?" I said, honeying my voice. His eyes lit up.

"How old are you?" He rasped. I could see his hands twitching and his gaze on me.

"I'm sixteen. Turning seventeen in a month." I fluttered my naturally long eyelashes at him. He nodded, licking his lips. "You?" I asked him, playing along.

" Twenty-one. Get in my car now." He commanded. I stared at him, then got in.

I stared at him. "You know my fee right? I'm expensive." I smirked. Hoping he didn't. So I could get out. This guy was creeping me out. Maybe I was better off with the perverted customers.

" I know. But I'll pay you 20000 bucks for tonight." He said, fastening his seat belt. Dumbfounded, I nodded yes. The he sped off to god knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! Next chapter contains lemon. R&amp;R<strong>

**Also, I am accepting couples. Who should Hinata be with?**

**Oh yeah, In case you still don't know, the guy is Sasuke.**

**anyway, R&R**


	2. The bird haired wonder

**So, I got 4 reviews for my first chapter. Not bad! YAY! ^^ I am truly happy.**

**Enjoy. I have and idea for Hinata pairings but i still need help.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

Ever since elder brother left the house, my world has taken a turn for the worst. Now I hang out in the streets hooking up with hookers and buying prostitutes. And thanks to the large Uchiha estate, I had more money than a hundred people put together could ever want.

I don't like my life, yet I don't dislike it.

Today, I scored big time. I had heard from a friend of my brother's that on this street, this really fragile yet hot, Strong yet weak chick would come. A prostitute. He had mentioned that she demanded a lot of money. So I came to check her out. Only to my astonishment a beautiful, black yet purple haired, lilac eyed porcelain doll. So much more than what I hoped for. I felt rough and rude towards her, but then again, who wouldn't? she was anything a guy could want of a woman. Young and so wise. In my normal state, I would have wondered why she would have the worse job a woman would hope for. But I wasn't in my right state. I could only imagine her. I wanted to feel those curves.

I decided the only place fit for her was the largest, most expensive place. I drove her to Konoha Luxury. The best hotel/motel in the state.

Only the best.

Normal POV

Hinata took deep and calm breaths. Obviously this guy didn't spare any expenses. She was astonished when he pulled up next to Konoha Luxury. She could only dream of this hotel. And she was even more astonished when he reserved the highest, largest room in the hotel. It wasn't cheap. And he was giving Hinata twenty thousand dollars. She was scared when they were in the elevator. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't dare look.

She gasped when they opened their room. It was so beautiful. So comforting. The lights were bright. The furniture polished. The view spectacular. Only if she didn't know the reason why they were here.

Sasuke stared hungrily at her. "Do you want to start?" His voice, surprisingly soft and smooth, startled Hinata. Hinata nodded and smiled seductively.

"Ready when you are." She crooned. sauntering to the bed.

**I guess that you can guess. WARNING. Lemon. if you don't want to read, go down until you see more bold words.**

Sasuke rushed to the bed. Eager for what was finally about to happen. He could feel his erection stiffen. Hinata sat there. Starting to pull off her shirt. "I'll do it." Sasuke rasped. Hinata immediately stopped and lay down smiling. Sasuke got to her. Then slowly lifted her tanktop. He could hear Hinata do a small intake. Sasuke growled. Wanting her to be a little more submissive. He ripped off her shirt. "I'll pay you 500 more bucks if I can have this shirt" Sasuke whispered. Hinata stared at the tank top and nodded. Sasuke grinned and ripped up the shirt into three strips. Hinata stared. "Can I do anything I want with you?" Sasuke breathed down her ear. Hinata thought about the 20500 dollars she would be receiving. hesitated slightly then nodded. Sasuke used one strip and tied her hands to the bed post. She was secure and couldn't wriggle free. He used another to tie her feet also to the bed post. Hinata blushed deeply. What was this guy playing at? Then Sasuke tied her hair into a ponytail. "I think you look much sexier like this." He rasped. Hinata closed her eyes blushing. Sasuke fingered the bra. So intricate. So pleasing. He slowly unhooked the clasps. Hinata squirmed a little as her top half was fully visible. Sasuke laughed softly as Hinata's bubble gum pink nipples were so cute with the soft milky skin. He started licking her left one. He could hear Hinata moan a little. Sasuke smirked, then started sucking on it, playing with it in his mouth. Hinata started moaning out loud. Sasuke noticed Hinata's right nipple, so lonely. He started playing with it using his fingers. Going in circular motions. Hinata's moan went a little louder. Sasuke took his mouth off her left one, and started licking her. He started from her neck, working his way down. Her soft and alluring skin felt creamy in his mouth. He started playfully undoing her short shorts. Pulling them off to reveal her panties. He grinned and looked up at Hinata. "Ready?" He asked. Hinata nodded. He pulled her panties down to reveal her small woman hood. Sasuke chuckled. He stroked it. HInata gasped. Sasuke's grin grew as he stripped himself. Hinata couldn't keep herself from looking at his large and long erection. He was hot! No, screw that, he was so _GODDAMN FUCKING SEXY. _She closed her eyes. bracing herself. The she felt it. SAsuke thrust into her. Hinata screamed. He was so BIG. Sasuke loved her scream. He kept on thrusting, gripping onto her fragile thighs. Hinata panted and gasped. She could feel herself breaking, crumbling to dust. Sasuke came and all hell was loose.

**Okay so... It's done. you can keep on reading. Lemon free! ^^ for now...**

Hinata's head drooped. Drowsy and tired. Sasuke grinned and looked up. He carefully untied her hands and laid her on the bed and covered her up with the blanket. He smiled as she made herself comfortable.

Hinata fell asleep. Sasuke zipped up his pants and stared at the small, fragile figure now deep asleep. Sasuke chuckled to himself, he took his wallet out. He stared at all the useless bills. This girl was wonderful. She deserved so much more. He upturned his wallet, causing all the rubber banded bills to fall out on the table. He himself had no use for them. She certainly could. He walked out smiling.

Hinata woke up in a daze. She stared at her nude body then to her clothes. She started dressing herself up, the spotted the wad of money on the table. She went over cautiously. She picked up the stack of 20 dollar bills and counted them. 20, 40, 60, 80... She counted up 25 thousand in total. She smiled happily at the money. So the man kept his word. And even paid her extra!

She called up breakfast using room service.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I realize the end is sort of crappy... but I had no idea how to end it. <strong>

**I got some suggestions. So I'll take a poll/survey.**

**HinataxItachi**

**HinataxKakashi**

**HinataxNaruto**

**Hinatax...Shikamaru? (never heard of that but I'll try...)**

**HinataxSasuke**

**thanx and review ;)**


	3. A little Social Studies

Fanannannanana

Fanfiction!

YEAAAAA

**Thank you so much for those awesome reviews. I luv ya! You guys mean so much to me. Once again, I do not own Naruto. ****I had a major writers block. But thanks to XxOokamassxX, Baka1chan, SarcasticScript and Summerss, I found inspiration! :D**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p>I walked out of the hotel. that was probably the last time I ever will though. With a bundle of bills tucked in all my pockets I had on me, I walked away happily. It took quite a long time to reach my tiny and small apartment. I didn't particularly care about where I lived. In a box above my closet, all my money was stashed. Whenever I would gaze into the box, my heart would pitter patter gazing into all that money. I mainly focused my money into clothing and food and the smaller things in life. I almost had 300000 in that box. I smiled as I stepped into my apartment. One thing about this place, I paid the rent with...<p>

Alright, Sex.

But it's not like I have a choice. Okay, maybe I do. But I don't want to spend my money on rent. That's absurd.

So I stashed the money I made that day and put it into the box. And waited for the land lord. Normally the landlord would come on that day. I went to my wardrobe and picked out the most skimpiest clothes I had. It was a torn baggy loose over shoulder shirt. I picked out a mini red skirt. I didn't put on shoes as I went into my mini kitchen and cooked ramen. My ex-boyfriend's favorite food.

My ex-boyfriend vanished.

In a car crash, He was an innocent walking pedestrian and some stupid asshole of a drunk driver ran him over.

Asshole

Bastard

Fucking son of a bitch.

And then they carried him to the hospital. He was a live. barely, then slowly he regained consciousnesses. Then he disappeared from the hospital.

After that incident, my life was in shambles once more. I think that was what really moved me to become a shameless prostitute. I was literally braindead after he died. He was blonde, sapphire eyed, handsome, stubborn and determined. Caring, gentle, kind. I remember how we first met.

_The subway was crowded like a pack of sardines. I scrambled to find something to hold on to. It didn't help that all the men were staring at me, some even occasionally touched my ass. no wait, groped my ass. My face would turn red every time. "S-s-sorry." I stuttered. Which just caused them to grope it even more. "U-ummm, C-c-could you p-p-please stop-p?" I stuttered. I could feel my boobs squashed on to the man in front of me. "S-s-sorry" I apologized profusely. He didn't seem angry, sort of akward. I noticed his light blue eyes roving all over the crowd, embarassed. He got up from his seat._

_"You want to sit miss?" He asked blushing. I gratefully accepted. Sitting down, I felt much more peaceful. He grinned at me when I thanked him. "No need to mention it." He winked. I blushed. He was really nice. "So what's your name?" He asked. I smiled back at him._

_"H-Hinata." I stuttered. He grinned._

_"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki at your service." My jaw dropped. Naruto Uzumaki? The son of the Hokage? Really?_

_"The Naruto? The Naruto Uzumaki? Really?" I asked astounded. Nearby people turned to stare at Naruto._

_He laughed. "Yep, that's right. Naruto Uzumaki." He pretended to tip an invisible hat on his hat. He smiled. I smiled back. Suddenly He brought his hand flying down on to the man who was sitting next to me. I saw Naruto grasp his arm that was inching towards me. Or my ass, and Naruto flipped him._

_literally._

_Like kung fu. _

_the whole train stared at Naruto, then the man on the ground whose Naruto's foot was on. Then to me. I could hear a rippling of whispers. _

_"Isn't that Naruto? Uzumaki? Son of the fourth?"_

_"Did you see that flip? Awesome!"_

_"He's dreamy! That Naruto."_

_"She's hot. Now wonder that guy was perverted."_

_"Naruto Uzumaki? As in Uzumaki?"_

_I blushed and stared at Naruto. He looked so damn sexy. He turned to me. Then grinned._

_"Naruto Uzumaki at your service, Ms. Hinata."_

Of course, that was all a faded memory. Times at his mansion. At this house. Eating ramen. laughing at the docks. In the... Ahem... All was a faded memory.

The ring of the doorbell snapped me back to reality. "Who is it?" I called. Panicking as I turned off the stove and took my ramen.

" Who do you think?" came a silky voice from the other side of the door. My skin rapidly got covered in goosebumps. "It's me, your landlord. It's me, -"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGERRRR!<strong>

**LOL. Okay, so I have no idea how to end this.**

**I sort of do... heh heh...**

**Sort of**

**help me. Who is Hinata scared of :-o**

**Who is the landlord? *wink wink**

**Still want Hinata pairings :D**

**R&R**


	4. How to pay the rent

**So, I am so happy that I get all those reviews!**

**I luv u guyz. **

**Seriously, I check each and every one of your profiles and read your stories.**

**While I'm on my phone, so I can't leave reviews...**

**I will tho.**

**Luv ya! (I kno who the landlord is :) prepare for the worst!)**

**Lemon warning!**

* * *

><p>"-Orochimaru,"<p>

Well, I was expecting him. So I couldn't be terrified. I was scared though. I ran to open the door.

THe black haired snake came in. Well, not a literal snake. But that's what comes to mind when I think of him.

Ughhh.

Cold, merciless, evil, all those rolled into one. Disgusting.

He sat in my couch. MY couch. Well, actually Naruto's. When he was here, he got it for me. So I was like, _GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY BEAUTIFUL COUCH YOU SON OF A BITCH! _And since its actually Naruto's, I was even more like _**GET THE HELL OFF MY BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING COUCH YOU FAT ASS OF A SON OF THAT BITCH OF A MOTHER! NO ONE WANTS YOUR EFFING SHIT IN THIS WORLD! $$HOLE! **_But how could I say that? I sat on the left of him. As usual, he put his long, slender cold fingers in my hair, and stroked it. I sat there, quiet and unmoving. just like he wanted. preferred. whatever. I have this specialty that allowed me to instantly know a person just by having a short conversation with them. Just one of my many talents. Orochimaru, as evil and self preservative as he may seem, was fairly easy to read. I instantly realized he was greedy, power loving, evil, cunning, and lonely.

Yes, he was. Lonely. So lonely, It was sad.

Well, I don't give a crap.

I say eff him. He takes advantage of stuff. Especially me. HE takes advantage of me every which way he can.

"You ready baby?" He rasped silkily. I stared into his evil hazel colored eyes.

He wasn't lonely now. If he had someone he could control, to manipulate, to dominate, he became greedy. Cunning. Witty. Smart. Evil. It was disgusting to watch. "Yes, I always was," My mouth forms the word. My mind screams the opposite. He grabs my shoulders and envelops me in a deep, and forceful french kiss.

His tongue is in my mouth. Dominating. Claiming. His hand roughly forces me back into the couch. The silk couch. The expensive couch.

Naruto's couch.

I manage to roll off into the floor. We hit the floor with a loud and sickening thud.

No injuries. Orochimaru doesn't care. He keeps on going, more forcefully. If he didn't stop, I probably couldn't breathe. I'll suffocate. I was aware that his hands were slithering their way under my over shoulder shirt. He finally took his mouth off of mine, just to yank my shirt off.

Laying on the floor, with my top half covered my the same bra the bird reared hair had unclasped the night before, I gasped for breath. Orochimaru softly snickered and stroked my neck with his left hand and my hair with the other. "You know, I can never wait for you. You're skin is so... milky, alluring, your hair is always beautiful, enchanting, you are always so, mesmerizing, _perfect_," His voice whispered in my ear. I intook a sharp breath as his tongue licked a path from my neck to my navel, His hands moved to my bra clasps, then slowly unhooked them. His cold fingers brushed my back and a shiver went through my body. He laughed softly.

"Not scared are you?"

"... You wish,"

He laughed again and took my face in between his hands. He studied me. Scrutinizing my face. That was his answer. You wish. I found that out when I was talking with him the first time we met. Of course he wished, I could be nobody's but Naruto's. My lover. The only one for me.

Orochimaru stealthily dragged my bra off until my top half was completely bare.

"You ready?" He teased softly in my ear, fingering my hair.

"... Yes," I said. I glared at him hatefully. He smirked and licked his lips. " You wish" I whispered softly. He laughed.

**Lemon Warning**

**owooooo**

He rolled us over (remember, we're still on the floor) So I was under his massive body. He was still fully clothed. He normally wanted me stripped nude so I would undress him. He smirked at me, while massaging my left breast with his left hand. He started licking my right nipple, I intook a sharp breath. He felt my reaction and grinned. Then he took it into his mouth. And sucked. His left hand was idly playing with my other one, then he switched.

minutes went by, until he pulled my skirt off, then laughed when he saw my underwear. "Didn't I tell you it was useless to wear that? When it is the day?" He picked me off the floor and brushed my bang away from my eye. I wobbled. Man he was scary. He unexpectedly shoved me into the wall.

"Wh-what?" I gasped. He just grinned at me. He pulled off my panties and licked my neck.

"Do your stuff baby," He stood away from me.

My fingers trembled as I slowly peeled off his suit shirt. Oh yeah, even though Orochimaru is so evil, he's really hot. With nice toned abs, a pale body and muscles. He smirked as he felt my hands travel his body. I gently pulled his pants down. He leaned over and stroked my back. I pulled his underwear down with disgust. Would he ever give up?

He gripped my hair unexpectedly. It was painful. "Wh-what do you want now?" I gapsed

He smirked. "Suck," And I did. He was huge. big. He moaned while it was shoved up my throat. I gagged. Suddenly, foul white cum coated my throat. He pulled his member out of my mouth when I gagged. "That was so fast," He muttered. I thankfully silently thanked god. "Whatever, get down!" He barked. I did. And he thrust. Deep.

"AAH!" I screamed. He smirked and thrust faster. The world was fuzzy as I bit down on my lower lip. He groaned again and a piercing pain shot up as I passed out.

**ok,done**

Normal POV

Orochimaru left Hinata on the floor, passed out and exited her small apartment after he dressed himself.

He chuckled "I'll be back soon," He whispered to no one.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNN!<strong>

**sooo what did u think?**

**the survey is still on ;)**

**Enjoy!**


	5. Unexpected

**Fanannannananaieeca**

**FANFIC!**

**Anyway, This is my most popular story!**

**And I love you all!**

* * *

><p>After taking a long shower, I tossed on some normal clothes and walked to "Yellow Cherry Blossom"<p>

"Sakura?" I called softly. A pink haired waitress' head popped up from the kitchen. She waved and vanished back inside. So I followed her. In the kitchen, It was large, tidy and efficient. I could see Sakura arranging a large platter of some fancy dish. "Where's Ino?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Hinata, be a friend and hold that plate for me." She motioned to a smaller, equally beautiful plate. I picked it up and followed Sakura to the main diner place. Sakura made a beeline to one customer sitting by himself near the window. He wasn't paying attention or looking at their direction. Suddenly Hinata noticed the hairstyle, the posture...

The bird has flown again.

Hinata stopped abruptly and quickly turned the other way. Sakura noticed and made a grab for her. But HInata already disappeared into the kitchen. Sakura growled in frustration and followed her back.

Sakura walked in and knelt besides her best violet haired friend.

SAKURA POV

Even though I had boys wolf whistle at the sight of me, I admit it.

I dye my hair pink now and then, I'm jealous of my sister Ino, and I wish I was Hinata. Are you kidding me? Guys and even full grown men just drool at the sight of her. She had the curves. THE curves. and damn, she was hot. If I weren't straight, then I probably wouldn't have controlled myself. And yes, I do have a MASSIVE crush on that Uchiha man. He's sexy, he's rich, etc. Whatever. He's my dream man.

In fact, We were going to give him his order. Then Hinata just retreated.

Uhhh...

Yeah. So I followed her back because, well, she had the other part of the order.

And she was my best friend.

Sometimes I think that she likes my sister better. Well, Ino and me are alike. Hey, we're twins goddamnit! Same curves, Same face, Same hair color, (yes my hair is blonde) and even same age!

But Ino isn't afraid to show herself. When that stereotype made me dye my hair, Ino laughed in their faces and said they were just jealous. And she doesn't flirt that much with whom she likes. She and that artist called Sai are already going out. Ten days after she told me she thought Sai was cute! Man. I'm jealous.

I noticed Hinata on the floor. I bent down and stroked her hair. Her hair is so exquisite. It's violet enough to be called violet, and it's black enough to be called black. It's intriguing. I'm so jealous. Always. Believe me.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" I asked.

Hinata looked up at me. " Do you know that man out there?"

I grinned. Couldn't keep a secret forever. "Yea. I think I'm in love with him." Then seeing the thunderstruck look on her face I quickly added "But whatever! It's not like we're gonna marry or anything!"

Hinata suddenly teared up. Frantic, I went to go get napkins. But she stopped me and pulled me down.

"Sakura." She murmured. Her tone made me fear the worst. _Oh no._ "Sakura, I-I- slept with him." She muttered miserably.

I stared at her. My hopes going up in smoke.

"No, No. No. NO!"

My knees buckled and I retreated far from her.

"Sakura, I- I- sorry." I could see tears cascading down her face. Then I realized tears were going down mine too. I wiped them away quickly. I ruched to her as she began to cry. My heart cracked in two. The petite doll was trembling under my arms.

We sat there for a moment when her crying turned to sniffles. We stood up and she wiped her tears away at the sink.

Tenten poked her head in to the kitchen. " Sakura, The Uchiha at table 6 is still waiting. And the couple of guys at the counter want their drinks. And tables 2, 4, 8 and 12 still haven't received their full orders yet." I groaned as she went back to making drinks. I went over to the phone and called the 4th floor. I waited for the ringing while Hinata started to help me cook some things.

"Hello?" A tired and grumpy voice came on the other end.

" Ino? We need help."

"It's your turn."

"Ino! There's a lot of people!"

"... Billboard Brow."

" You too Inopig."

I put the phone down and started making dishes while Ino came down.

I brought the food to the now soiled Uchiha.

He looked up at me when I approached the table. "About time." He muttered.

I stared at him. And my curious nature got the better of me.

"Did you ever sleep with a prostitute?" I blurted. Then immediately covered my own mouth. Ashamed of what I had said.

It was quiet for a moment. He had stopped chewing. And when he tuned to me, his famous "Uchiha" habit of the "Sharingan" were spinning rapidly into my eyes. I was , I was terrified.

His fist on the table made the table clatter as he was suppressing his anger and rage. I retreated a few steps. I stared in wonder.

He bared his teeth and growled menacingly clear.

"what?"

* * *

><p><strong>WOOHOO<strong>

**Sry no lemon in this chapter. Well, I can't always give you pleasure. ;)**

**maybe I can...**

**Whatever.**

**So R&R!**

**Now accepting random pairings. For anyone so far.**

**I need a story! An INSPIRATION!**

**Sry If I haven't been on too long. You know, School.**

**:( bleh.**


	6. The gang's all here!

**Ok, so u know? I've been reading stories and they all start with a disclaimer! Which I think for my stories are unnecessary. I mean, yes, I admire and respect and praise and worship Masashi Kishimoto for being a genius, but this story is mine, My idea, and his characters? I _make_ them. I create their life. They evolve in my story because of _me!_ Which of course, makes me feel important. So I refuse to declaim!**

**For now...**

**Anyway, there was this weird and awesome anonymous review saying Shikahina repeatedly. And I was like, LOL. Shikamaru didn't even come up in the story! And I was LAUGHING!**

**Internally of course. Not externally.**

**Anyway,**

**So I respected that this person reviewed so nicely and didn't flame me, So I stopped laughing and paid my respects. Oh wait, Paid? No, I will pay.**

**And for all my other reviewers, Rosiewintermoon, Sumerss, Ms. Romancefan, sasuhinalove2327, chibi beary . THANK YOU**

**And of course, the dedicated ones, Sarcasticscript, Baka1chan, XxookamassxX, Passionchan, NerdyGamer**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**(PS this one is extra long because I'm introducing all the characters not yet introduced. :D)**

* * *

><p>Ino came down and noticed Hinata on the phone chatting animatedly with some customer who was ordering take out.<p>

"... Uh huh! Two medium orders of Yellow Sakura special mint mocha latte, Three orders of Large sized Sakura arranged fruit mix, and Two medium orders of the Cherry Cafe Eclairs case. Anything else? Oh, and Three medium orders of Raspberry Klatez smoothies? Okay, that will be, Forty-six dollars and seventy six cents. Please have the money ready when the messenger gets to your house. Thank you and have a nice day!" Hinata shut the phone and noticed Ino smirking at her from the doorway where the upstairs apartments connected with the shop. "Hey Ino, whats cooking?" Hinata smirked.

Ino smirked back in response.

"Okay, Okay, that was cheesy. I admit." Hinata grumbled. Ino watched her nimble delicate friend twirl around the kitchen filling orders at lightning speed.

_Good thing we don't pay her for working._ Ino mused. The blonde beauty took some orders and wished that she could waltz out like Sakura always did. Ino stumbled instead, and plunked down some plates. Ignoring the lustful glares from some men around the cafe. Ino went in search for her selfish of a shellfish of a sister (I know, corny joke) And was astonished to see a very cute, sexy, bad boy man with her. But the man was glaring obvious daggers. And Ino could sense the fear of her usually strong sister. Ino quickly ran up to her sister. "S-Sakura, we need h-help in the k-k-kitchen." Sakura, immensely relieved followed her sister back into the kitchen. The man still glaring at her retreating figure.

"Thanks Ino! I don't know what I would have done without you!" Sakura sighed. Ino just grinned at her sister as Hinata watched on nervously.

"What did he do?" Hinata asked.

"Just glared at me. I shouldn't go for the bad boy types again." Sakura sighed.

Ino just grinned at her sister "You should go for the innocent cute ones. Like, well, I don't know, _Sai?_" Ino giggled. Sakura sneered at her.

Hinata's gaze lowered in shame. "Sorry Sakura." Hinata always hated these moments, where her line of work was always causing problems for her friends. Hinata looked at the huge order that someone would have to deliver. And since she owed them at least that much...

"Um, I'll go deliver these orders." Hinata whispered and grabbed the order and wrapped it up really nicely. Sakura and Ino just stared at Hinata in wonder and fascination.

"Wh-what?" Hinata said a little defensively.

The twins smirked simultaneously. "Nothing," They replied. Hinata stuck her tongue out at them and grabbed the order and hopped on the messenger bike. She started pedaling to the address listed. _Hmmm, a hotel? Okay then,... _She biked down the path she knew and didn't notice someone who was in the cafe quietly slip into a limousine,and tail her.

"Um, I-it says room 13D. Order from Yellow Cherry Blossom Cafe." Hinata stuttered. The doorman licked his lips slighly while gazing at her with lust in his eyes. Hinata shivered. Then the doorman looked at the food.

"Yellow Cherry Blossom Cafe? I LOVE their food! Especially the Mint Chip of the Cocoa Latte. Delicious." He grinned. Hinata smiled. That drink _was _good. The doorman dialed the room number. " Yellow Cherry Blossom? Okay. You can go right up." He told Hinata.

"Thank you." Hinata said and walked to the elevator. She pressed the 13 button and exited when it was her floor.

She rapped on the door once and it opened. "Um, Yellow Cherry Blossom Cafe." Hinata told them. The man who answered the door was (in Hinata's opinion) a very tired boy (around her own age) who pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He was very familiar... But he was very faded in her memory. So long ago. As long ago as Konoha.

"Oh, well, it was Choji... Uch," He went back in and a more chubbier boy with a really wierd head gear stepped forward.

"Finally! Hey! Lee! It's lunch!" The man called Choji shouted into the room.

In a flash, a man with black hair in a bowl cut and with large eyebrows appeared at the door. "My! You sure are youthful! Coming here so fast!" He winked at me and I blushed. He was sort of cute and nice. He kissed my hand in a gesture of kindness. Then Choji gave me the money and took the food. "Thank you my lotus!" Lee bowed.

The original man stepped forward. "Never mind. Girls are so troublesome Lee." I glared at him. He smirked. Then he extended his hand and we shook. "I'm Shikamaru Nara. This is Rock Lee and the other was Choji Akimichi. And you...?"

"Hinata." I replied shakily. His eyes flickered. Then He shrugged.

"Eh, see you sometime later. Maybe. If we order anything else, Bye," I bowed and walked back to the elevator.

_Hello, Hello_

I listened to Shinee for a moment then I picked up my cell phone.

Caller ID: Ino

"Hello? Hinata here!" I replied.

"Hey, we have another order in the same hotel the last one was in. I'm at the lobby, take the order, I gotta be back at the cafe soon. We're really busy today!"

"Comin down!"

I hung up and was Ino at the lobby. With her motorcycle parked next to her. She gave me the order. "Room 39B" She said and sped away.

I went back up and once again rapped on the door. I had difficulty because the order was huge! It had Four drinks, Four main courses and Five smaller desserts, and Five sides. The door opened.

"Ooh, the food!" A silver haired, masked man answered. I stared in shock. He must be much younger than his hair color suggested. And I was even more astonished to see a familiar face perk up next to him.

"Akamaru!" I yelped. I dug my face into the comforting white fur. Akamaru barked and wagged his tail. Then his owner came.

"Who is it Aka-" He stared at me and I stared at him. He gave a roar of happiness and charged at me, embracing me. I blushed and hugged him back. It was Kiba, my old classmate, owner of Akamaru. He still painted his face and had the same hair cut.

"What the hell is going on-" Shino emerged. And joined our bear hug. Man, he was even more secretive. With sunglasses and a collar and a hood. The silver haired teacher took the food and walked away. Shino shrugged at my curious expression. "That's Mr. Hatake. Name's Kakashi and he's aan awesome teacher. Sort of a perv" He whispered. I giggled. And texted Ino that I'll be coming later.

We all had questions because we hadn't seen each other for so long, partly due to the fact I relocated a lot and changed my last name because of my secrecy that I wanted to protect.

"Where were you?"

"Is it true you dated Naruto?"

"Where do you live?"

"Why are you here?"

"You work for Yellow Cherry Blossom Cafe?"

"Do you get a lot of money?"

"What the Hell?"

...

I got up and smiled at them. "Sorry, I gotta go." They stared at me. I sighed.

"Um, How bout I come here today for dinner?" I muttered They grinned.

"Ok! You still haven't met someone, he lives with us, He's-"

"Whatever, I'll see him tonight. I got to go work." I smiled as they escorted me out.

Once on the streets, I panicked, now they knew me! They know where I work (not really) and they are here!

I staggered and walked my bike back to the cafe.

"Ino? Sakura?" I called as I made my way into the kitchen.

The pink haired teen poked her head out with a tray full of drinks.

"Hey Hinata!" She winked at me. I waved back. "You mind handing out some orders?"

"Sure!" I tried to smile. Then I tied up my hair into a ponytail and got down to work.

.oO

The day went by in a haze of work. I tried to get my mind off my teammates.

Back in Konoha, A "class" was more like a team. Of only three "genin" and one "Jounin" Those were ranks achieved when you would advance up to the next level. I remember the first Chunin exam, only One person got in. That was the... um, man I saw today. I gasped. That was why he was so familiar. He was Shimaru Nara! No wonder! And all the others! Were Konoha scholars!

Well, I should clarify things. Konoha is in the Shinobi land. But in a part of it. One of the more busy, business sectors of the country. I escaped and went to a nearby city.

I now remembered him.

I sighed. As I pulled on my hood, I remembered, From a young age, ever since my mother died, and my dad started... abusing me, I ran away at the age of fourteen. And now, I'm eighteen. So how could I forget? Because I wanted to. I forced myself to forget. So now I'm a faded mystery of the past. I felt sluggish. And slow. I trekked myself to the hotel. Wallowing in self pity, I bumped into someone.

"Um, S-s-orry." I said and bowed lightly. Then I looked up.

I staggered back automatically.

"Um, It's fine."

Nothing calmed me more down than hearing the tone of his voice. It wasn't that Uchiha I slept with the other night. No matter how alike they were, there was a difference. This one had lines (because of sleep deprivation?) and was much more... hotter, sexier. I blushed and scolded myself for thinking naughty thoughts in the middle of the day. Still...

I bowed. I remembered that this Uchiha was the brother of the one I slept with. Iga... Itash... Itachi! That's it! This one is Itachi Uchiha! I bowed again.

"Y-y-your Itachi Uchiha? I presume." I bowed again. This man was one cause of my sadness and grief. My father had me engaged to him. Something our parents figured out. I kept my hood on and head low.

Making sure my hood was still on, I didn't want him to find out who I was and report me to father. Four years of success. "I g-g-gotta go." I made to step around him. I remembered Itachi from when we first met. I thought he was really cute. So I was really shy. (around six years old) I started walking rapidly.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"... Um, Hina-. For now." I called and ran. Face burning of humiliation that I almost let slip my full name. I ran.

.oO

"Kiba?" I called as I rapped the door.

He opened the door and smiled. I noticed he was dressed in his old school clothes. As did Shino. They were trying to make me feel welcomed. I bowed.

They laughed and brought me to the table. I unpacked some food that Ino and Sakura so graciously packed for me. IT was a feast!

Kiba stared at the food and whooped. "Awesome Hinata!" He enveloped me into a bear hug.

We sat down and talked about the old days.

"So we heard that Naruto became Hokage,"

"And Gaara became Kazekage,"

"Gaara no Subaku?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, Quite a shocker,"

"He was a cool kid,"

"Yeah..." I pondered.

"And then when you dated Naruto,"

"Your father was so proud,"

"Then we heard you ran away,"

"Your father was so mad!"

"And we heard Naruto also moved,"

Really? Because of me?

"And Sasuke's brother joined the army,"

Um, all after I left?

"And Sasuke was so depressed,"

"He moved,"

"And then we heard rumors that Naruto found another lover,"

I know, we met again.

"And Sasuke was nowhere to be seen,"

"We became Jounin,"

"Wer'e here on a mission,"

"Then we heard Naruto almost died!"

Wait,... Almost?

"And he came back,"

"Because he didn't know where his lover went,"

He went BACK?

HE'S ALIVE?

"WAIT! What?" I asked

They nodded

"And speaking of the hokage,"

"He's been so depressed and sullen,"

"and-"

I stood up. And slammed the table.

"NO!"

I screamed.

My teammates including Akamaru stared at me.

"Don't tell me he's dead!" I screamed again.

I felt tear drops flow down my face. IF they told me he was dead because of me...

I heard the door open. I didn't care. I didn't move. All was silent as the door slowly shut.

"Hinata?"

Nothing but the shock of that voice, could get me to twitch. I spun around and my jaw dropped at the two who just entered.

The blonde haired, blue eyed man was my ex-ex boyfriend. And the red haired, tattooed one was his best friend.

My lip trembled as I stepped forward a little.

"Naruto? Gaara?"

* * *

><p><strong>LOL<strong>

**I'm really addicted to cliffhangers... but my writing really sucks now... -_-""**

**anyway, I finally figured out how to use a poll and set one up. So if you don't review, please vote!**

**But please review too! Thanks.**


	7. Twisted love

**Thank you for reviewing :3**

**And lol, I LOVE Chocolate! :D i never had a sugar rush in my life no matter how much sugar I have. (Fun fact bout Mrs. Uchiha)**

**LOLOL. I'm acting so girly like. -_-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Hinata was in shock. She honestly had no idea what to say. No idea what so ever. The man she thought that was dead was standing right in front of her with so many of the others that she thought were erased from her life. She was once, lost for words. This week was crazy. Seeing so many of the Konoha scholars in one week. After her years of spotless records! What would she do if her father and "Cousin/brother" found her out?

"B-but, Sasuke is here! I saw him a few days ago in..." She stopped and blushed.

What would Naruto think of her now when she slept with so many others? It was way to horrifying! She was ashamed with guilt and grief. her eyes blurred up but she quickly blinked away the rapid tears forming.

"Um, Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked up and saw Naruto's face was ghostly white. Hinata's lower lip trembled.

Shino could sense the uneasiness in the air. "Um, how bout we give them some time alona? Memories." Shino said. Kiba, Akamaru and Gaara walked into a separate room and closed the door.

Naruto and Hinata was at loss for words for a moment. Then the questions started pouring in.

"I thought you died!"

"Why did you dissapear?"

"Where were you for so long?"

"Why are you here?"

Naruto stopped and held up his hand.

"I'll get down to my end of the story. I met you remember? And then when I got hit, I woke up in the middle of the night, and panicked. I mean, remember when I went to the army to speak? ( Yes, the hokage was supposed to but was busy, so Naruto went) I was so scared of hospitals since then, So I instinctively sneaked out. Then I got better and tried to find you. But no records of you were left. So I returned to Konoha and became hokage. We have a mission here. The kazekage was also required to come. So here we are."

This was all to much to take in. I mean, he was half dead and he sneaked out of an armed hospital? Seriously? I told him my story.

"Well, after you d-died, I was so scared and I changed every thing. Where I lived, my name and my job. And I work as... a cook in the cafe a few blocks down."

I lied. but how could I tell him how I made my living? I mean, he was a main reason why I was so reluctant as first. He made me feel so guilty and shameful at all.

Naruto smiled and leaned in.

"You know my life has been in shambles ever since I lost you right?" He whispered. His breath on my nose.

"Me too." I whispered back.

We kissed. It felt different this time, I remember all those times we did in the past, How each one felt like a treasure. A piece of heaven.

Not saying it wasn't it was just, a different feeling.

I think all the kissing and... stuff my job required me to do changed me. I think.

We broke away. I stared into his sea blue eyes. Eyes I would never forget and could never find any where else.

We backed up onto the wall. My back pressed and him hunched over me. We stared into each others eyes.

His lips moved to form words. "You love me, real or not real?" He asked.

I hesitated. My mouth moved to form my thoughts.

"WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH!" We heard someone yell. My head whipped around. As we saw the silver haired jonin stare at us in shock. His eyes here as big as marbles. "WHAT IS GOING ON NARUTO?" He screamed.

Just then, the door crashed open as all three of the men and a dog fell on top of the door, obviously eavesdropping on our conversation.

Naruto turned bright red. "KAKASHI!"

I also turned red. "I-its fine. W-w-well, I g-gotta go. L-l-look at th-the time." I stuttered and Naruto glared at all the other guys as he opened the door for when I walked out.

My heart was pounding in my ears as I walked to the cafe.

It wasn't about the fact that all these people were interested in my love life, but also because of the question Naruto asked.

It was a game where we made up some stuff, or we said real stuff that happened. And you had to answer "real or not real?" If it was real, you said real. If it was not true, you said not real.

And what got me worked up was his question.

_So I love him?_ I asked myself.

_Yes, I do_ Do I?

The only answer that came to mind, now, and when he asked me?

I felt a tear drip down my face.

_You love me. Real or not real?_

_Naruto, obviously it's -_

* * *

><p><em><em>**I think you guys hate me now... -_-**

**I decided to include a teaser at the end of every chapter :D**

****"I follow you here, and this is what I get?"

"What were you expecting? I didn't promise anything,"

"... So this is how you think of me?"

"Well, quite frankly, yes."

**How was it? Do you beg for more? :) mwa hahaha!**

**Anyway, take the poll at my home page or whatever and cast your vote :D**

**R&R!**


	8. Keep your hands off

**Hey, so sorry for not posting chapters up, and for my other stories, this one didn't get that many reviews on my last chappie... so I was sorta depressed... Anyway, I decided to update and for those who like it, could read it :D. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hinata!" I heard a voice call out.<p>

I turned around and saw the Itachi Uchiha. Running up the block, calling me.

My heart panicked and I instinctively took a step back.

"G-go awa-ay." I stuttered.

He slowed down in front of me frowning. "What happened Hyuuga? It's me. Itachi Uchiha. Remember? From Konoha? Hiashi san and Neji have been very worried for a..." He paused and counted on his fingers. "very long time. What happened?" He asked.

I stared at him, He obviously believed my father and my so called brother? Seriously?

Just then, a limo pulled up.

I jumped back a little after Itachi moved his hand to his hip. Obviously a gun. My eyes stared at his hip, where some mini gun was popping.

A man stepped out of the limo. I noticed the suit, the hair...

"Bird Butt!" I yelled, then I clasped my hand over my mouth, mortified that I said what I was thinking.

Itachi and him just stared at me, and the man glared. Then they turned their attention back to each other.

"Why are you around her? Isn't it obvious she doesn't want to see anyone from Konoha?" He spat.

Itachi smirked. "Little brother, aren't you from said place?" He said.

Sasuke growled at him. He glared at him.

"I follow you here, and this is what I get?" He snarled.

"What were you expecting? I didn't promise anything," Itachi taunted.

"... So this is how you think of me?"

"Well, quite frankly, yes."

Sasuke clenched his fist. Itachi sighed. "It's not as if you followed me, you followed Hinata. So cool off okay?" He muttered.

Sasuke glared at him, and then turned to me. I eeped.

"You. Didn't you work as a prostitute?" He spat.

Itachi turned to me.

It was my turn to glare at Sasuke. "Well, at least I don't sleep with them and pay them! And Naruto was my first!"

They both just stared at me. I realised what I said.

"Um, I mean, he was, um, my, um... just forget it!" I yelled the last part and ran.

**Sasuke POV**

I watched her retreating figure. It was so delicate, like the night I slept with her. Her words pierced a hole in my chest though, A hole I feared would not heal soon.

"She's quite a girl right?" I heard my brother say.

I turned to my idol, and my nemesis.

"Why?" I asked. I hated him. He was so smart, so cool, so strong, so generous, so stoic, so caring, everybody liked him, everybody looked up to him. All the girls love him.

"Living a life as a castaway, and resorting to the worst, she still keeps her principles. I like girls like that." He chuckled. "I think I'm starting to like her." He teased.

My heart broke. If Itachi wanted her, he would get her. But I saw her first. I liked her first. Hell, I even had sex with her! (little kiddie moment. :D ah, ignorance.) I would not lose her to Itachi!

"I won't lose her to you!" I yelled.

Itachi just looked at his brother. "hn."

I glared at him, and stepped into my limo. "See you on the twelfth of Never. Brother." I said.

He grinned. "You mean, until we see each other, of when we are called to the Uchiha estate." he called to me.

I glared at him and told the driver to move it.

"Yes sir."

**Itachi POV**

I watched my foolish, lovable, kiddie young brother speed off.

"Ah, Sasuke." I shook my head.

I stared at the place where Hinata Hyuuga disappeared.

She kept her standards at the worst of times, and I remember her little dainty figure as she hid behind her beautiful mother. She was really kind.

My heart had beated faster than normal. I knew the symptoms of love. It was obvious.

I sighed and stared up into the sky. I pulled a walkie talkie from my pocket.

"I am ready to be escorted." I spoke into the talkie.

I waited for five seconds.

"Ready sir." The crackling response came.

I looked up again as a chopper with my personal driver Obito (I know, I know, I put him here for no reason, 'kay?) letting down the ladder. I stepped on with one hand holding and both feet on the ladder, and we took off.

Who says I don't travel in style?

**Gaara POV**

"Naruto? Who was that girl?" I pressed my first blonde friend. He looked so downcast and would occasionally start yelling at Kakashi.

The hokage stared at me and sighed.

"She was my lost love, Gaara. Remember when I dated the Hyuuga? Then she ran away? Well, I met her again. And lost her _again_. Then I met her right now. And I lost he-" He was saying until I interrupted.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're just really bad at keeping girls." I automatically regretted it when I saw him sitting in a corner moping.

Later, I was laying on my bed. Thinking about the girl. She was rather pretty. And when we walked in, she was so confident, laughing with the Aburame and Inuzaka.

Blood.

The chunin exams!

I sat up as I remembered her blood dripping down Naruto's fist. It was so delicious blood.

Hmmm...

* * *

><p><strong>Finally. If you didn't notice, I was trying to get the point of view form the guys and how they like Hinata Hyuuga. Three boys in one go.<strong>

**:D**

**Please review and leave a comment. or take the poll on my homepage. :o**

**:D**


	9. So very cruel

**So I haven't been updating.**

**Have a free and imaginary cookie if u even review on this ^.^**

**I made this chapter extra long because I haven't updated in a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata POV<strong>

My legs pumped as they slammed on to the floor. Why did they come here?

They, being the whole Konoha gang.

Hadn't I been taking extra measures, erased all my evidence, of ever being a Konoha member? I have gotten a fake birth certificate, constructed a new i.d, burned my old ones. Haven't I done everything to make me sit back and be assured no one I knew from my childhood could ever have tracked me down based on my records?

_Of course, I needed to also delete every one's memory of me._I told my self bitterly.

But that still did not tell me how the Uchiha brothers could have found me. They were not somehow sent on a mission into my area...

My blood ran cold.

How _did_ my old team a long with my ex-boyfriend managed to be sent into a place within my surrounding? I know from Kiba Inuzaka and Shino Aburame that Naruto Uzumaki was Hokage, but the Hokage gets missions from other places. The Hokage could not just simply assign them selves a mission that was so important that the Hokage would have to be involved.

Questions, questions!

I started walking as I slowed down in front of the cafe, Yellow Cherry Blossoms. Still in the middle of thought.

Suddenly I felt a hand at my elbow, and I turned to come face to face with Ino.

I sighed. "Ino!" I exclaimed. hugging her like I always do when I'm frustrated. "God! You scared me!"

Ino laughed. "Really? How could you not miss my beautiful blonde hair when we're in the same room?" She teased me. I noticed she had changed her clothes from the normal Yellow Cherry Blossom cafe uniform. She had put on much nicer clothes.

I poked Ino in the stomach. "Inooo... What is it?" I said slowly, smiling.

Ino blushed. "Wh-what do you mean?" She stuttered. Odd. She never did that. This was something BIG.

I giggled. "Ino, whose the guy?" I teased.

Her eyes looked to the floor.

"Fine. I didn't want to tell you, because... well..." She fidgeted. "You don't believe love at first sight." She admitted.

My eyes almost popped out.

"You won't tell me because of that?" I asked, astonished.

She smiled nervously. "Okay. So, today, when I was coming back, I met this guy." She started muttering the rest. " And, well, I sort of didn't notice him. But Sakura was walking with him. So I said hi, right? And then he says hello back. Then Sakura says they were friends from their senior years in college. Then we start talking, then Sakura leaves, telling me that he was is sort of wierd. Sai heard Sakura, and just shrugged."

"Oh, that must of hurt him." I said softly.

She smiled. Then continued. "So, I say, ' You're not that wierd right?' And he answers 'It's fine. A lot of people say I'm wierd.' Then I say, 'Come by the cafe some time? Alright? I'll be happy to have you.' Then he smiles and says 'Um, thanks. You-you're'" Suddenly Ino giggled.

I tapped my foot. "Hello? The story?"

She giggled. " He said, 'You're beautiful'"

I just stared at Ino.

Ino looked back at me. "So you see? Then we hit it off, and I agreed to meet him at the natural park today at 10:00. We're just going to watch the Moon and cherry blossoms bloom." She added with a shrug. "I just want to get to know him better, you know. His name's Sai," She said sort of nervously.

I looked at her outfit. It was a purple tank top with an over shirt that was also purple, but had Flower written over it. She was also wearing a lavender belt that I had given her last year for her birthday. It was an expensive designer one with a silver buckle that had a flower engraving. (I had given Sakura the same belt, but in a light pink color) She was wearing faded purple flare jeans with Ugg boots.

"You look beautiful!" I stated. It was true, after all.

**Ino POV**

If any one else had told me that, I wouldn't have cared. But this was Hinata. So it was different.

You see, Hinata knew beautiful. Inside out.

She was the definition of beautiful. So she was exposed to beauty everyday.

For her to call someone beautiful must have been from the heart.

"Thanks so much Hinata." I warmly said. Hinata smiled.

"No problem Ino. You have good fashion sense." Hinata told me.

I hugged her.

**Hinata POV**

I watched Ino run out of the cafe.

I wondered if I had ever done that when I was dating Naruto. Probably did.

Now I'm much mature. I knew that. My heart felt more fuller. Not keen to do every bidding of my father's and Neji's. Unless I wanted to be punished.

I took a breath and promised myself to hold out until the end of the day and just work with Sakura.

I walked into the kitchen.

**Shikamaru POV**

I remembered that girl. The one that came to deliver our food of course.

I just didn't know where to place her.

I paced in the hotel room. Occasionally hearing Chouji's bag of chips crinkle.

Why was she so familiar?

Lee came bounding into the room. "HEY! I have noticed all of us are a bit downcast lately,"

Downcast? I was up and about, something I normally do not willingly do, and Chouji was happy that a foreign area would sell his favorite foods. We were definitely happy.

"So, I have proposed to Master Gai and Sensei Asuma that we go train at ONCE!" Lee shouted.

I glared at him. He noticed.

"What's wrong with you Shikamaru?" He mused. "Has your youthfulness died down already?" Suddenly his face scrunched up. "You must need some of Master Gai's medicine! I know now!" He started running to the kitchen screaming Gai's name.

I grabbed his arm. Why did he have to make this so complicated?

"Listen." I said slowly.

He nodded.

"You know that girl that delivered us the food we ordered? I just can't remember her. But she's so familiar!" I said.

Lee just stared. "What girl?"

I stared back. "The woman who sent us our drinks and fruit? Hello? Where have you been? You called her very youthful this morning." I said, rolling my eyes.

He thought for a minute. Then his eyes brightened. "OH!" He said.

Finally. We're getting somewhere. "Oh what?"

He smiled. "You mean the Hyuga girl?" He said laughing.

Hyuga?

"Hyuga?"

Lee looked at me astonished by something. "Yeah, the beautiful Hyuga girl! I thought you were smart. Only one blood line can produce those eyes. Remember?" His eyes rolled.

I rubbed my forehead furiously. How could I have forgotten? She was a Hyuga! And obviously a very beautiful one.

"Hinata Hyuga." I whispered. Awed.

The pieces fit together! Hinata Hyuga, main branch member of the Hyuga clan has been missing. And a Hyuga was here.

I remember her and her step brother at the Chunin exams.

Her step brother was so very cruel.

So very Cruel indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. I hope you guys are still there and comment. I guess you notice that I put Shikamaru in here, because for some reason, he has the public's favor. <strong>

**Although I am a personal fan of SasuHina and GaaHina.**

**Anyway. Review!**

**OMFG! HUNGER GAME MOVIE! I AM SO VERY EXCITED!**


End file.
